Hunter 4 Jayhawk's Degrassi Universe
by jayhawkman82
Summary: A 6 th grade in high school adam/fiona hunter/anya/oc dolly j eclare daill
1. Chapter 1

Hunter Jayhawk's Degrassi Universe #4

Chp 1 a NEW BIG OC CHARACTER

Hunter Jordan's POV

Hi my name is Hunter Jordan and I am now in high school, I am suppose to be in 6 th grade but last year when I took I state tests I scored extremely high, high enough for high school. I am about 5 ft tall 80 pounds and barely even have abbs. I am from Kansas City, Mo, yes it is in Missouri, not Kansas, and it is a major city. I am skater, video game addict, and I just happen to be smart. Apparently the only school that would take me is called Degrassi and it's in Toronto, Canada. They have a 100% bully free policy since this shooting in 2004. Anyway here I go my first day of school at Degrassi. Wish me luck I'll need it.


	2. Chapter 2 Friends

Hunter chp2 FRIENDS

Shout out to DrewNdAdamToress3

Disclaimer I don't own degrassi

As Hunter walked in so did Alex "the great one" Mason, Spinner's little bro who is a niner as well. Alex is a jock with green eyes and black hair who is adopted like his sister Kendra. They bumped into each other and Hunter dropped his books. Alex helped him get his books and said "Hey I am Alex Mason, who are you?" Hunter replied "Hunter Jordan" "See ya around" Alex said. Hunter was surprised a jock being nice to him? Anyway he went to the front office picked up his stuff and now he had to go Media Intermission. When he got there he saw Alex and some other kids. Mr. Simpson introduced him and then "LOSER" came out from someone. Owen Millegan one more outburst and you get detention. He sat next to a brunette named Anya, A blue eyed kid named Adam, and Alex. Suddenly Anya said "Don't mind Owen, he's my boyfriend and I'll set him straight." Hunter replied "thanks" This Anya girl was kinda hot too. He started talking to Adam and Alex. Right after class one of Owen's gang members asked him to meet Owen in the alley during lunch. He was freaked out. "Well you might need some supporters, so I'll come." said Alex "Same" said Adam Then Eli a kid who he had drama with and happened to be Adam's best friend offered to come. So we have 4 people against Owen, Fits and his gang. Sounds good let's go.


	3. Chapter 3 Fight

Hunter chapter 3 fight.

I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI

Hunter 's POV

Adam called Fiona to meet him at the dot and to bring Declan, Holly J, Sav, and Anya. There plan was simple get Anya to talk Owen out of it. If that fails Eli, Alex, Adam, Sav, and Declan try to fight them. At the alley behind the dot.

There I was 4 v 6 Owen, Fits and their friends were there and Anya and her group rounded the corner the second Fits said Fight! Anya Pleaded with Owen, but Owen said "This punk gets what he deserves." He pushes Anya out of the way." Sav, Declan and Eli get in front well Alex, Adam, and Hunter stay in the back. A guy goes for Sav, Fits For Eli and a random guy goes for Declan. Two more take on Alex and Adam, leaving me to fight Owen. Just Great, I am going to die on my first day of school. Owen hits me scare in the jaw and I feel my blood boil. I say "That was a big mistake." "Owen says "Take you best you 12 year old !" I hit him once in the stomach and once in the faces and he goes out cold. I realize everyone just saw this and Owen's Gang runs away. Everyone is starring in shock. Sav recommends I play football. I think about this. Anya gives me a kiss on the cheek and I get a pat on the back from everyone else. I just knocked Owen out. Next period I have art and then English.


	4. Chapter 4 Girls Part 1

Hunter Chp.4 Girls 1

Jayhawk's Degrassi I own Hunter, (me)Alex, . (DrewNdAdamTorres3) and all other OC AU

I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI, Stephen Stohn does. Read I want you back, What? And Helping Mr Del Rossi

Art w/Mr. Del Rossi

So I walk into Art with Adam and Fiona (there dating ) and Alex. I meet Marco (mr. del rossi) and he's really cool and he is open to us about being gay.(he has a boyfriend named Dylan) Anyway I see this girl like my age and she's super hot. I go up to and it turns out she Fiona and Declan's cousin and she's just 13 like me just a year older. So her name is Annie and she's from Boston. We got along very well. I think I have a slight crush on her. After school I am hanging with Adam and Alex at this place called the Dot! Now, I have to start working on whatever Mrs. Kwan told us to do in English.

A few months later at the Dot

So me and Annie, Alex, and Adam have become really good friends. No Alex I don't like her, I mean like, like her. Also there's this place called the Dotand it's like the hub of Degrassi. It's awesome. Great music, food, and place to make out according to Adam. Anyway I happened to notice Alex eyeing this girl Jess for awhile, so Adam, the girls, and I set them up on a date. It's happening right now and it's going pretty well. Alex was mad at me for setting it up , but hey how could he get back at me? Setting me up with Annie, wait -. Anyways I was just sitting there and Adam came up to me and said "Alex has a surprise for you at 7:00 for some reason I am suspicious but, it's 6:45 and I am just about to get to the Dot and I see no one in there except for….

Guess you guys! New chapter very soon!


End file.
